Hot-pluggable transceiver modules, such as 1-lane Small Form-Factor Pluggable (SFP), 4-lane Quad Small Form-Factor Pluggable (QSFP), and 12-lane CXP, are used for network data communications. The transceiver modules are hot-pluggable to a system board, such as a printed circuit board of a switch module. A system board is typically behind a faceplate where connectors for coupling communication cables (e.g., fiber optic cables) to the transceiver modules are arranged.